Window Watching
by hellsespada1
Summary: The light of the moon, the room's only illumination, shines softly in the night and reveals with it the forms of two girls together in bed, limbs tangled in their embrace.


**A/N: Hello again, everyone! It feels like it's been a bit since you heard from me last, but I suppose this is better than I usually do. I understand I'm not the most consistent with posts. Ah well. This fic contains…**

**Warnings: Futa Fate**

**And as such I am dedicating this piece to FateKitty because she's been a consistent supporter of my futa works and seemed really excited for the next one. Sorry you had to wait so long! I hope you and everyone else enjoys it. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the MGLN franchise and am doing this purely for fun, not profit.**

* * *

><p>"Mmmmmmaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Good morning, Nanoha!" The blond announces, almost too cheerily for an early morning, as she completes her waking stretch before turning her head and finding out that the girl in question isn't there beside her. "Eh, Nanoha?"<p>

She rose from her bed and shielded her eyes slightly from the first rays of sunlight that crept in through the half-open blinds. Without bothering to even adjust the sinking strap of her usual black, lace nightwear, she sauntered off down the hall in search of her brunette lover.

"Naaanohaaaa! What have you gotten into so early in the morning?" She called out along the way.

A voice responded from the direction of the kitchen. "Saying it like that just sounds mean, Fate-nyan!"

The ruby-eyed girl, upon reaching the entrance to the kitchen, leaned against the wall and took in the scene before her. The brunette was bustling around the kitchen preparing breakfast wearing nothing but a plain white apron. When she stopped her work to turn around, Fate saw that it read "Kiss the Cat" across the front.

"Why'd you hafta wake up so soon? I didn't get it finished yet..."

She had clearly been hard at work on her surprise because she hadn't even bothered to tie up her side ponytail; her long auburn locks left to hang all the way down to her like-colored tail. In her pouting, her tail now hung limp and her matching ears lay flat against her head.

"So cute..." Was all Fate could manage to say after staring too long at the girl's wonderfully exposed curves.

"Hmm? Do you like it?" Nanoha's ears perked up and she twirled around a few times. Seeing as how the blond watched her almost without blinking, she put her hands on the countertop and stuck her ass out, swishing her tail side to side. "Don't even try to tell me you're not into it when you're sporting a hard-on like that." She stuck out her tongue at the girl.

Fate looked down to see the rising bulge in her pajama bottoms and chuckled. "Yeah. I love it alright. I might just hafta take you here and now." Having closed their distance in a matter of strides, she began rubbing herself against Nanoha's exposed ass. "Mmm, I really don't think I could wait at all..." She began kissing all over the catgirl's shoulder blades, sending shivers down her spine and through her tail.

"Nya! Wait, Fate-nyan... you can't start that y...yet!"

"Oh? But doesn't it say to kiss the cat?" Fate mused as she started licking in intricate patterns.

"It does, but... you meanie... you're supposed to enjoy the breakfast that I prepared first! Nyyyyaaaaa! Fate-nyan! Don't tease my tail... I'm serious!"

The blond had gotten onto her knees as she trailed all the way down the length of Nanoha's spine to the base of her tail. At the girl's request, she stopped her teasing and instead spread the cheeks of her ass. "You're right. You went to so much trouble to prepare this. I'll dig right in then..."

"NYAA?!" That's not what I meant, Fate-nyan! Don't put your tongue in there so s...suddenlyyyy! Fate-nyaaaan... that's too cruel. My ass is sensitive so please...! Not with your toooooongue!"

"Oh? Would you prefer I use something else?" The sadistic blond asked her writhing partner. "That can be arranged..."

Shortly she stood back up, flinging her shorts and panties to her ankles in one swift motion and kicking them off in some random direction. Deciding that the catgirl was sufficiently prepared for what came next, Fate positioned her cock against the girl's asshole and began pushing forward. It slid inside with surprising ease given the tightness and they both gasped as their hips slapped together.

"Ahn! Fate-nyan how could you?!" The brunette began clutching the counter top tighter at her girlfriend's sudden thrusting.

"Eh? I'm... sorry. Nanoha's ass is just the best so I couldn't... help myself... p-please forgive me!" Greedy finger's dug into the sapphire-eyed girl's hips as her ass was drilled ever harder.

"To say that... while pounding my ass like this... doesn't mean much...! A-at least let me face you, Fate-nyan!"

Fate stopped dead in her tracks at that. "Ah, Nanoha... you're right. I'm sorry for being so cruel." Pulling out just long enough to flip her girlfriend around and lift her onto the counter, the blond was quick to reunite them after they had gotten resituated.

Just before she started thrusting again, she removed the girl's apron, pausing only long enough to wonder at the tiny image in the bottom corner of a little blonde girl with mismatched eyes. But it to was thrown off with haste, presumably in the same direction as her panties. When their symphony of moans and slapping skin had resumed, Nanoha clung to Fate with arms and legs, dissatisfied with her inability to bring her still closer. Mewl after throaty mewl passed through her lips as her blond lover ravaged her on the kitchen counter.

"Fate-...nyan! It's good... it feels so good!"

"Heh... and here I thought you were upset that I skipped breakfast!" Fate panted.

"I am! I made you pancakes, and there's syrup, and I was gonna serve you in b...bed!" She huffed, not quit able to manage an expression of frustration.

Fate stroked her twitching ears affectionately and kissed her on the lips. "I really am sorry, Nanoha. Thank you very much for the thought. But you know... we can still enjoy it..."

"H...how?" Nanoha squeaked as Fate reached for something outside her field of vision.

"You can still be properly prepared..." The blond leaned back so as to make room between their chests and the catgirl's ears shot up as she heard the distinct pop of a bottle cap. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to clean it all off..."

Squeezing the bottle a bit too tightly, the ruby-eyed girl splattered her lover's chest with globs of syrup that dripped from her collarbone down over her breasts and partway down her stomach. Nanoha cried out in surprise when the sticky liquid splattered over her, but her tune quickly changed to one of absolute pleasure as Fate commenced with the process of licking her clean, carelessly letting the bottle fall to the ground. She sucked at her collarbone first, and bit lightly at the bone, before turning her attention lower and running her hot tongue over the girl's sweet tasting nipples. Each nub was already hard and at attention when she began her cruel suckling and the catgirl cried out in joyful agony as each one was pinched and pulled at by the blond's skillful lips and teeth. She lapped away at her chest vigorously, never once slipping up with her hip motion. The constant pounding of Fate's wonderful cock into her ass and the tantalizing dance of her tongue over her sensitive skin was just about more than Nanoha could stand any longer, as evidenced by the copious amount of juices that dripped from her pussy.

"F-Fate-nyan! I love you, Fate-nyan! Please don't stop! I'm really gonna cum... from my ass! I'll cum! I'll...! Nyyyaaaa...!"

She wrapped her arms around Fate's head so tightly that the blond was forced into the valley of her breasts, everything going dark. Pitch black even. Though she couldn't see, she could make out the sweet smell of syrup and was confused that it began to fade away, being replaced instead by the faint smell of cherries. But there wasn't a single reprieve from the darkness, until... bit by bit... the faintest ray of moonlight reached her eyes.

Fate awoke more slowly this time... she blinked once, twice; attempting to make do with the light before her. There was barely enough to make out the outline of the furniture in her room. Her ears, perking up, honed in on the slow, steady breathing of the girl at her side. Letting her eyes drift closed again, she shifted onto her side and draped an arm over the long-haired brunette. She inhaled deeply and let it out in the form of a content sigh. "Nanoha..."

"Fate-chan..." Came the soft reply, accompanied by the girl in question nuzzling against Fate's side.

"You snuck your way into my dreams again..."

"Fufufu, you even dream about me? That's so cute Fate-chan. So? What did you dream about? Was it... sexy?" She let her voice drop to a whisper as she fit her parted lips against the blond's.

Amidst their drowsy, languid kiss, Fate began to recount the escapades in her dream to the best of her ability. As she did so, the brunette roused her slowly by biting each of her lips gently and coaxing her tongue over to her own mouth. It made telling her about the dream a rather long process, but Fate wasn't about to complain about that. She happily played with her girlfriend's sweet, strawberry lips and by the time her tale was finished, she was wide awake and possessively clutching the girl who had rolled on top of her.

"A cat? You really dreamed of me as a cat making you breakfast in nothing but an apron?" Amusement was clear in her voice as she gazed down into her partner's ruby eyes.

Fate turned her eyes away, feigning a sort of embarrassed innocence. "Well, I dunno. Maybe you had slippers, too? I didn't exactly look that far..." She trailed off under her breath.

Nanoha pushed her shoulders playfully. "Hentai! Fate-chan is a hentai! Nyhahaha!"

"Oh yeah?" The taller girl flipped them over so that she was supporting herself overtop of the giggling girl. "And what does that make you then?"

"Hmm... I wonder... I guess that'd make me your perverted lover, wouldn't it?"

Fate wasted no time connecting their lips and throwing back the covers as she rose and pulled Nanoha into her lap. Her lips went next to her chin and slowly on up her jaw line, stopping at the top to sweep her hair behind her ear and bite gently at the lobe. Nanoha drew a sharp breath as Fate whispered teasingly in her ear.

"Then... would you like to try something new tonight? I'll be gentle, I promise..." An image from her dream flashed through her mind, driving her onwards. Along with her licking, she ran a fingertip down the length of the brunette's spine and down below the hem of her panties.

"Ahn! F...Fate-chan? You... want to try fucking my ass? Haah..."

Fate looked on approvingly at the reaction the brunette had to the finger she had slipped into her tight hole. "Yeah... what do you say?"

"If it's with Fate-chan... then I'll try it... But! I wanna lead, okay?" Her innocent expression was enough to turn Fate to jelly.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be in your care, Nanoha. Treat me gently, please."

"Baka..." Nanoha mumbled, kissing her girlfriend again. "I was supposed to be the one acting cute."

When their kiss broke, Nanoha backed up as best as she could to get a good look at the blond. Intrigued by what she saw, she gestured for Fate to let her go and scooted back a ways on the bed.

"Nanoha...? Is something wrong?"

"Fate-chan's underwear is different this time. Is it new?" She regarded the ruby-eyed girl's attire with interest. She had on a simple black bra with cups that were a soft yellow the same as her hair. The matching panties were similarly colored, with the yellow now lining the hems.

"Ah... no, not new. Just something different..." She wasn't really sure why a soft blush had filled her cheeks.

"I like it! You look so dashing..." Nanoha gave her a sultry, down-turned look and giggled at Fate's embarrassed reaction.

"Wha-what about you? Didn't yours also change?"

The brunette regarded her own underwear, largely the same except that hers were pink with black-lace frill.

"I guess you're right. I thought I'd try something new."

"But you still crawled into bed wearing your stockings." Fate mused, regarding her legs.

Nanoha hugged her knees to her chest defiantly. "Hey! I love these stockings! Don't you?" Extending one leg, she spread her toes and pressed her foot gently into the prominent bulge in Fate's panties. "They're just so warm... and soft..."

Fate tensed at that, pressed harder against Nanoha's foot, and groaned at the feeling. Her toes slid down the girl's length to the bottom of her panties and began pushing inwards, causing Fate to release a cute moan.

"Which does Fate-chan like better? Her pussy...?" One foot continued poking around at her lips and the other was used to resume her stroking. "Or her dick?"

"I...I don't know!" Fate started biting her finger as her girlfriend's teasing grew rougher. "Both! I like them both! As long as it's Nanoha... anything is fine, but...!"

"But what? Do you not like me using my feet?" Skillfully, she pulled Fate's cock free of her panties and dragged her foot along the length several times. "Is it bad?"

"It's not." Fate shuddered as a chill went down her spine. "But like this... Nanoha is too far away..." She whispered.

Nanoha giggled at the blond's ridiculousness. "Geez! I'm only a few feet away, silly. Fate-chan's just a spoiled little girl, isn't she?"

The blond nodded, but gave her partner a cheeky smile. "But isn't Nanoha the one willing to spoil me?"

For a moment, the smaller girl paused. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders when she realised Fate was right. "I guess that's true, huh? Though I suppose I can make an exception since I love you so much!" Giving up on her teasing foot job, she flopped onto her back and brought her legs to her chest. "This is what Fate-chan wanted, right?" She slipped her panties down her legs and dropped them over the side of the bed. Following that, she wrapped her arms behind her knee for each leg and pulled them up as far as she could, too excited to care about the way she was lewdly exposing herself to the blond. "You'd better be gentle like you promised..."

Fate was immobile for barely a moment before descending upon her girlfriend. Her tongue was only willing to comply long enough to offer a brief confirmation before it set to its more entertaining work. Outstretched and primed for action, her wet muscle slithered over the brunette's ass and had it lathered with saliva in seconds. Catching herself before it was too late, the burgundy eyed girl slipped her tongue into Nanoha's ass as gently as she could. It took a bit of work to muscle past the tight ring of the entrance, but it slid in much more easily after that. The tightness pressed persistently on her tongue, squeezing the base while the tip flit and flailed about inside the girl's passage. A few moans and a good deal of involuntary twitching told Fate that her lover was quickly coming to enjoy her new treatment and so tongue was shortly replaced by fingers as the blonde eased her way up the bed to get at the brunette's not-so-neglected breasts.

With no small amount of amusement, her lips joined forces with Nanoha's hands, one of which had already ventured under the cup of her cute, pink bra. Taking it upon herself to tend to the other one, the blond closed her teeth over the bud protruding underneath the fabric and was quite content to tease it in this way until Nanoha discarded her bra in frustration and coaxed her lover's lips to her nipple. Fate sucked away at her breast like it was second-nature, doing so well to distract the brunette from her other stimulation that she never noticed when a third finger wormed its way inside and her eyes were shut tight long before Fate began positioning herself at the entrance. With teeth and hand still acutely tending Nanoha's breasts, she started the slow and arduous process of gently slipping her cock into the girl's ass.

It was a tighter fit than her pussy to be sure, and the way that the coils of the brunette's ass hugged every inch of her dick made her lose her composure. She supported herself, with unsteady arms, over her lover who also became acutely aware of their connection.

"Haaaaahnnn... you're right. That was... gentle. You've become an incredibly good lover, Fate-chan." Nanoha relaxed around Fate's member, simultaneously folding her legs behind the blond's ass and her arms around her neck. Reading the taller girl's expression just inches from her face, she whispered comfortingly, "Don't worry, Fate-chan. You're not hurting... meee, haaannnhhh..." She let out a moan as a slow, steady breath. "It feels different from last time, doesn't it? Err, rather... from doing my pussy."

Fate chuckled and shook her head, giving the brunette a look that reprimanded her error.

"Oh, come on! I'm not perfect..." She responded with a look of indignation and a stuck out tongue that Fate quickly stole into her own mouth.

"Yes... you are." Was her quiet response.

The brunette blushed madly and prompted her girlfriend to start moving by pushing on her hips. "Geez, Fate-chan... I think you're perfect too. It's alright now so, please... don't make me wait any longer?"

Ruby eyes fixed on the girl below her, Fate started pulling backwards as gently as she had gone in. Watching the way Nanoha's features contorted and mouth gaped open from the sensation did a serious number on Fate's restraint. She found it increasingly more difficult to work her hips without having them slap against the other girl's ass and before too long, she was shamelessly fucking the brunette's ass with her cock. Nanoha groaned and bit her lips till she feared blood would coat them along with her cherry lipstick. Seeing her expression, Fate fought with all her might to bring herself to a halt.

"Nanoha! I'm sorry! You hate it, don't you!?"

"No!" She assured her quickly. "No I don't hate it! It's just... umm... actually it feels incredibly good. I love how I can feel Fate-chan so deep inside me, but... it's really different from what we usually do. Would you p...play with my pussy too?"

Fate heaved a sigh of relief. "O...of course. I want you to enjoy it too after all. Hmmm..." She looked down the length of their bodies and decided on a course of action. "I'm pulling out, okay?"

"Nnn." Nanoha braced herself, but couldn't wholly stave off the squeal that passed through her lips.

When Fate had dislodged herself, she sat up straight and beckoned the girl to crawl over to her. "Here, turn around." Placing a hand on each hip, she guided the brunette over her straightened legs and had her kneel down, lining up her cock as she went, so that Nanoha slipped into her lap as Fate's cock sunk back into her ass. She gasped as it filled her up inside and Fate was quick to wrap her arms around her stomach. One took hold of Nanoha's breast while the other trailed down to her sodden pussy and found no objection to sliding three fingers inside. Nanoha worked her hips in a circle upon Fate's lap, alternatively having her cock and fingers drive deeper inside her. When her legs started giving out, the blond used one hand to help Nanoha work her hips and began thrusting upwards as best as she could.

"Fate-chan's filling me up so much! Both my pussy and ass... it's unbearable!"

"Nanoha! I can't hold out much longer! Is it okay... like this?"

She craned her neck to make their lips meet and started kissing her frantically. "It's fine... so please... let it all out... inside me... Fate-chan...!"

"Fuaaahhhhmmmnnnaaaahhhhmmmm!"

Their moans were lost down each other's throats when they sealed their lips tightly together, Fate pulling Nanoha down firmly into her lap as her cum burst forth inside the girl's ass. Nanoha came as well, clenching down on Fate's cock and digits, spraying a decent amount of juices onto the bed sheet.

"Mou, Nanoha. You know I'll need to clean that now." She whispered, biting at the lobe of her ear. "You came more than usual. Did it feel that good?"

Still quivering, the brunette leaned back into her lover and sighed heavily. "It felt incredible, Fate-chan." They folded their hands together over her stomach. "Having you fill both my pussy and ass was almost too much. You liked it too right? I know you did. I can still feel you twitching inside me."

"Ahn! Nanoha, don't tighten up like that! I'm still sensitive..."

"Fufufu! But your reactions when you get like this are just the cutest." With a little fancy legwork, the brunette managed to turn herself around in the blond's lap without ever disconnecting them. The strange, twisting sensation made Fate gasp involuntarily as Nanoha resituated in her lap, followed by a kiss with an equal amount of twisting, writhing muscles. From there, she trailed lusty kisses all the way down the length of the blond's jaw line and neck until she reached her breasts. Each meeting of lips and flesh was accompanied by enough sucking and biting to leave a line of love marks over her body, claiming her as the brunette's.

Fate couldn't help moaning at her girlfriend's long, drawn out ministrations and her dick throbbed to life once again. "Ah, N-Nanoha! I thought you were supposed to be... acting innocent!"

"Oh, forget that! I changed my mind after all. We did that one last week so now let's have some real fun, okay? Besides, whenever Fate-chan gets all shy like this, I can't help but want to dominate her!"

"Kyaaa!" The girl exclaimed when the brunette knocked her onto her back. "Wha...what are you gonna do?" The flush of her cheeks belied the lustful excitement behind her embarrassed expression.

After torturously pulling Fate's cock free of her ass, Nanoha finally removed Fate's panties and straddled her girlfriend's left leg, pulling the right one over her hip and out of the way. She slid her slick pussy along the girl's leg until their sodden nether-lips kissed and Fate's cock jumped in response.

"Now it's my turn to fuck you, Fate-chan!" Nanoha answered, giving her a bright smile. "And you're not allowed to touch your dick at all, understand?"

"Eh? But that's not...!" Fate began to protest until Nanoha bucked roughly into her, making her squeal.

"Understand?" She repeated.

"I do! I ahn...derstand! Please be more gentle Nanohaaaaa!"

"Nope!" The smaller girl stuck out her tongue. "I'm gonna be sure to enjoy watching you writhe underneath me. Haaahh, Fate-chan's pussy feels so hot against mine. I could really get addicted to this!"

"Hyaaan! Ahh, Nanoha, don't press so hard! Nyyyoooo!"

But the brunette was hardly listening at this point. She had already begun the process of grinding against Fate with ever growing intensity. Each thrust of her hips caused their heats to meet with another satisfying schlick and the friction between them faded more and more as their lustful juices were spread between their pussies. Nanoha took hold of Fate's defiant hands as they tried to reach for her neglected cock and used one hand to tweak her nipples as a punishment. The blond's squirming only increased the intensity of their love-making, and Fate, senses overwhelmed by stimulation, could only let out erotic cries as she watched her cock twitch with an ever approaching orgasm.

The lewd wet noises made from their pussies grinding together filled her ears even more than her own moans as she toppled over the edge. Her abused pussy began clenching tightly and even without any direct stimulation, her cock came as well, spraying cum across her stomach and breasts. But even with her amidst the throes of orgasm, Nanoha didn't slow for a moment.

"Wait, Nanoha! St...stop! Ahhhn, noo! I just came so...! Please stop, Nanoha... It's... TOO MUCH!" Fate clenched her eyes tightly; the brunette's continued thrusting cruelly drawing out her orgasm.

"Eh? What are you... saying? I haven't even cum yet so Fate-chan will hafta... hold out! Haaahh, yes! That feels so good with you twitching against me! A little more is f...fine!"

"Noooo! I can't go ahhhhhhn! Naahno...hah you're sho cruel! I'll come! I'll come again...! I'll really... faint from this! Coming... Nyyyyaaaahhhh!"

"Amazing! Fate-chan really came again! But I still haven't come yet... haaahn! Like this, do you think you'll last?"

"Nanohaaaaaa! Pleeeease...!"

By now, Fate had been driven to come twice. She could only watch helplessly as her cock continued to spurt globs of cum all over her stomach and breasts as her girlfriend got off on rubbing their pussies together. Nanoha watched intently as well, drawing even more pleasure from the sight. Fate's breasts were spotted with her own cum and every time Nanoha pounded against her, they would give a tantalizing jiggle and compel a few drops to travel down the curve of her sizable bust and onto her stomach. With the hand that was tweaking her nipples, the brunette swept up a dollop with her thumb and began rubbing it into Fate's sensitive bud, earning a few more moans and drops from her cock in the process.

"Nyahahaha! I think I might have beaten you for once! Fuah ahn but... now I'll... come too! It's okay to spray even more cum all over yourself! Please come with me, Fate-chaaAAAHHHHAAAAAANNNNN!"

"N-NanoHHHHHUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Spent, sweating, and completely satisfied, the brunette finally stilled her hips and unceremoniously fell onto her side next to her semiconscious girlfriend. Being made to come three times in succession had left her a total mess, chest heaving dramatically and limbs limp in every direction.

"Fufufu... that was theBEST! Watching Fate-chan's tortured sex face made me come super hard! Mou, but all of your cum went to waste..." Nanoha pouted as she started licking Fate's semen off her breasts and stomach. There was enough to satisfy her craving a few times over.

Once the throbbing in her pussy had subsided and she had the capacity to do more than just breathe, Fate turned on her with fiery eyes, flipping over and pinning her to the bed. "Nanoha, how could you?!"

"Eh? What? Did you not enjoy it?"

Fate shook her head vehemently. "You totally broke character!"

"Wha!? That's why you're angry?!"

"Of course! When it comes to role-playing, you can't just break character and do whatever you want! Especially not when you're the one who suggested it!"

"Mou, but Fate-chan! I got bored! Once is fine, but innocence isn't really my game..." She looked away from Fate's eyes at that, blushing slightly.

Fate wasn't about to let her off the hook. "That's no excuse. For ruining the game, you'll hafta be thoroughly punished."

"But that isn't...! Did you say punished? Oh, yes please! Please punish me, Fate-chan! Let that sexy flip-switch side of yours take over and ravage my pussy!"

"Heh. I said punishment, didn't I? I don't think you understand..." Struggling up to her feet, Fate scooped the brunette into her arms and hoisted her into the air. "It's a punishment..." She held the girl so that her cock was pressed against her pussy. Her hips grinded forward a few times. "So you don't get what you want..." And as she whispered this, she lifted the girl so as to realign her cock and dropped her to let it slid all the way into her ass.

"Yaaahhhnn! F-Fate-chan?!"

But the blond didn't speak. She was far too focused on her task of raising the brunette's hips into the air and letting gravity finish the rest without losing her balance. Nanoha, however, feared the worst from their unusual position and hugged Fate tightly about the neck.

"Fate-chan! Like this, it's... fuah ahh... it's bad! I'm gonna fall..." She peered uneasily at the ground.

A wicked smile flashed across Fate's lips. Her speech was laboured from her efforts. "What? It's... fine, right? It's not like... I'd drop you... whoops!"

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" Nanoha squealed as the arms holding her slackened enough to give her that dreadful sensation of falling backwards for one, sickening second. Before she could go too far, Fate pulled her back up into her tight embrace and the brunette held on for dear life, pounding her fists against the girl's back.

"Idiot, dummy! Stupid, Fate-chan!" She wailed.

"Eh? What? You weren't actually scared, were you Nanoha? Of course I'd never drop you."

"That's unfair, Fate-chan!" The brunette bristled, apparently flustered for another reason entirely. "Even as punishment, to pull out thrilling moves like that _now_ is just cheating! I was finally gonna beat you this time..." Her cheeks puffed in a cute, indignant pout.

"Mou, Nanoha... why is it always a competition with you?" Her ruby eyes rolled in exasperation.

"I can't help it! It's in my nature to be aggressive about these things! It's not like you didn't know what you were signing up for after all..." Fate had no way to argue about that one. "And it's because you're always consistently outdoing me that I feel the need to compete with you! What girl has a better sex drive than a... gyah! Fate-mmnnmmmm?!"

Too busy with her outburst, Nanoha hadn't noticed Fate taking a few steps across the room, hadn't paid attention to the way the hands on her hips had been repositioned, and didn't realise the wall was at her back until she met it with a decent thud. Along with the impact came Fate's lips upon her own and her cock bottoming out in her ass. That action alone made her come a little, juices trickling down her thigh and onto the dick that slid in and out of her ass without forgiveness. Each thrust pushed her hard against the wall, reminding her of her place beneath this girl. She was helpless before her techniques and always would be. Their current predicament, this blissfully rough domination, only served to reaffirm her suspicion; Fate would _always_ be able to surprise her.

Pulling her tongue from Nanoha's mouth at last, the taller girl peered into the hazy, lust-filled eyes of her girlfriend with a sly smile. "Sometimes... Nanoha talks too much."

The brunette could only manage a whisper. "Gods I love you, Fate. Please... please fuck my pussy too. Just my ass isn't enough after all. I want it... I need it! Stir up my pussy with your dick until my mind goes totally blank! I'm begging you, Fate-chan!"

"Well if you're gonna beg, I guess I have no choice, huh?"

Barely missing a beat in her rhythm, Fate pulled free of Nanoha's ass and let her hard dick sink into her pussy instead. She slipped down the blond's length until there was a satisfying squish of her lips pressing against Fate's skin. Barely a coherent mumble was exchanged as their carnal act rose to its peak against the wall of the darkened bedroom. Hard nipples pressed against each other, teeth clacked together in recklessness, nails clawed into soft flesh, and through it all the sound of slapping hips grew louder and faster until they finally gave over to the feelings of ecstasy that would inevitably mark the end of their love making.

Fate and Nanoha toppled into the abyss together, unintelligible moans and cries of satisfaction filled the air and emptied their lungs. The thick ropes of cum which Fate shot deep into her girlfriend's clenching pussy signified the last of her strength. Nanoha felt her back sliding down the wall as the blond sunk to her knees, the carnal twinkle in her eyes once again snubbed.

"H...hey, Fate-chan..." Nanoha stroked her cheek, each of them struggling to get enough air into their lungs. "Dummy... you overdid it, didn't you?"

"N...no... I'm fine, Nanoha." The blond's eyes said otherwise and the gentle sapphires could tell. "Actually... I'm totally spent. Ahahaha... you might be right about over doing it... Sorry, but this...!" She forced herself onto her feet despite all her muscles screaming for her to stop. "May not be very gentle!"

Summoning strength where she had none, Fate spanned the distance to her bed and let them flop onto it unceremoniously, shaking the mattress a great deal.

Baffled, Nanoha could only tend to her blond lover with kisses and hugs, unwilling to trouble the girl long enough to have her pull out. "Geez! You didn't need to lift me too! What were you thinking, Fate-chan?"

"But... what kind of girlfriend would I be if I just fucked you then left you on the floor? That's too cruel." Her smile was sincerely apologetic.

"Mou, that's not enough reason to overexert yourself. What if you got hurt doing something like that? I'd feel terrible..."

Rather than making eye contact, they lay on their sides in a tight embrace, cheeks pressed together and speaking softly into one another's ears. "Nanohaaaa..." Fate rubbed their cheeks together. "You know me better than that, silly. Something like this is easy."

"Is it just an act or are you always so cool, Fate-chan?"

"Oh it's definitely an act." The blond assured her. "I'm never cool otherwise."

"Hmm I think you're just being modest." She nuzzled further into her girlfriend's embrace where they stayed in silence for awhile.

"Nanoha?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm curious. Why did you pick anal for today? We've done it before. Though... I guess that's the logical step for role-playing since last week you pretended to be a virgin in that classroom charade. So it was an act of me taking both of your first times, huh?" The blond thought aloud.

The brunette protested. "Hey, I was not pretending!"

"Nanoha... you broke character quite awhile ago. There's no redeeming it now."

"But it really was my first time... doing it with you in a classroom..." She trailed off, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Anyway, your acting was flawless, you know? I didn't even hafta explain the whole 'threat of break-up' scenario. You caught on brilliantly."

Fate chuckled softly. "You really are something else, Nanoha." She swept her hand through the brunette's locks. "The truth is that you just woke up wanting me to fuck you in the ass today, isn't it?"

"Maybe..." Fate could feel her muscles forming her lips into a grin. "But you ended up doing my pussy too anyway."

"That's because I can't resist how wonderfully tight it is." The burgundy-eyed girl felt it twitch around her cock even as she spoke.

"You did like it, didn't you?" Nanoha now placed her head on the pillow beside Fate's so their eyes could meet. "At least the classroom role-playing? I realise I kinda ruined this one..." Sapphire orbs were pleading; her mouth was a tight line.

"Of course I enjoyed it! I enjoyed them both, regardless of how they turned out. How could I not?! But... why go to all this trouble, Nanoha?"

"A little sexual variety is no trouble for the girl I love." But Fate gave her a look that said; 'You're not getting off that easily.'

"It's... an apology."

"What for?" The blond wondered in confusion.

Nanoha looked sullen and gave her a small shrug. "For making your life so difficult. For making you miss out on all kinds of things like taking your girlfriend's first time. I wanted you to experience that..."

Nanoha tried to say more, but Fate squeezed her tighter and the sensation of the girl's warm skin set the brunette at ease.

"I don't regret _anything_ about us." The taller girl explained, never looking away from her partner's eyes. "Okay?"

"Yeah... Thanks Fate-chan!"

When they finally found the will to move, Fate pulled her softened cock free and assured Nanoha that the cum leaking out of her pussy couldn't possibly hurt the bed sheets any worse.

"So... what do you want to do next week?" Nanoha asked while getting up from the bed and starting to walk across the room toward the window, still completely naked except for her stark-white stockings.

"What? You're leaving already?! But it's the middle of the night!"

"Of _course_ it's the middle of the night. You know I wouldn't be here otherwise." Turning back around, she stuck her tongue out at the blond.

The burgundy-eyed girl crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed her girlfriend by the wrist. "Please don't leave yet! I don't want you to!"

"Nyahaha! Fate-chan really is acting just like a spoiled child isn't she?"

The girl on the bed let her head slump forward. Her hair fell in front of her face and hid her eyes. "But isn't that all I am compared to you...?"

Nanoha shook her head before she realised Fate couldn't see her. Using the arm the girl was clutching, she placed her palm upon Fate's cheek and swept the hair from her eyes with the other. "Of course not, silly. You're the only one I've ever fallen in love with."

"Then stay with me." She pleaded.

The sapphire eyes looking back at her now reflected uncertainty. "You know I can't do that, Fate..."

She lashed out at that, tears welling in her eyes. "No I don't know that! I don't understand it at all! Am I not good enough?!"

"Fate, listen!"

"No, you listen! You asked me what I want. All I want is to be with Nanoha! None of these excuses..." She yanked the brunette so hard that they both tumbled back onto the bed. "And none of these illusions!"

Fate entwined herself with Nanoha once more and began frantically kissing the crook of her neck while she rubbed her fingers against the base of her spine, just above her ass. Nanoha was taken completely unaware and wasn't able to push the girl off her. As the treatment continued, her hands failed at pushing the blond back by the shoulders and ended up wrapping around her neck.

"F-Fate-chan! Stop that right n...now! If you tease me like that I... won't be able to hold it in...! Fate... s...stop... nyyyyoooooo!"

Suddenly her body tensed as a whip shot out from that spot in her back and lengthened all the way into a heart-tipped tail. A pair of twin, curled horns then sprouted from her head with a pop and a set of beautiful, bat-like wings grew from between her shoulder blades. She slumped a little in the girl's arms.

"Waaa... Fate-chan is such a meanie! I was doing really well about hiding them all this time..." The demoness pouted openly before she was squeezed tightly.

"But I don't want you to hide them. Please don't feel like you need to hide who you are. I don't care if you're not some normal girl, I love you Nanoha. I really, really love you."

"Mou... ever since I made your dick permanent, you've gotten way too cocky..." The succubus sighed, but she wrapped her arms around the human girl in return, hugging her just as tightly. "You can't say things like that, Fate-chan. I love you way too much. Too much because I can't stay here with you."

"Can you really not stay? Is it illegal? Will a demon council get mad at you?" Fate was reluctant to lift her head off her lover's shoulder, afraid she would vanish if she did so.

Nanoha chuckled and shook her head. "No. Nothing like that."

"Then stay!" She pulled back far enough to give her most adorable, puppy dog face. "...please?"

The demon girl bit her lip, ivory fangs contrasted the cherry red. "Uuunnnnnhhhh... Fate-chan you idiot! I can't say no to a face like that, but I...! I don't wanna be a burden to you Fate-chan..."

"Whaa...? What do you mean a burden?" The girl was perplexed.

"The reason I can't stay with you is because I still need to feed. I don't want to burden you with the task of supporting me. Succubi have rather... voracious appetites... Just look at what we did tonight! You're exhausted, aren't you?" Her cheeks turned as red as her lips.

"Nanoha is the idiot." The blond responded by gently bumping their foreheads together. "I enjoyed every minute of it. Even if I'm sucked completely dry, I'll keep giving it my all!"

Nanoha pinched her side. "I'm serious!"

"So am I! Even if our sex turns to suffering, I'll suffer through it!" Fate's gaze reflected her conviction. "Because it's not the sex I'm after. It's the time spent with you."

Nanoha was quick to unite their lips for the umpteenth time and slither the full length of her tongue into the girl's mouth. Before things got too heated again, she pulled back and looked at her beautiful lover.

"But first... I'll still need to leave."

"What?!"

"Shhhh..." The demoness placed a finger over Fate's lips. "Just for a little while. There are just a few things I need to take care of first. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning. I promise you that."

Fate nodded a few times, getting a hold of herself. "Yeah. Of course... I understand. It is a lot to ask of you after all."

Untangling their limbs, the demon girl began to float back toward the window, holding the blond's hand for as long as she could. "I'm afraid it's me that's asking too much of you, Fate. But if your feelings are sincere, I know everything will work out. Starting today, I belong solely to Fate-chan; the only girl I've ever met who can outlast an incubus. My pussy is yours to do with as you please. It makes me wet just thinking about it...!"

She had just begun to fly out the window when Fate called out. "W-wait, Nanoha! For awhile I've been meaning to ask. You can't um... I mean, you won't... that is to say... You won't get... pregnant, will you Nanoha?"

"_Oh_? Why? Do you want to be... Fate-mama? Nyahahahahaha!"

With that, she soared out the window, melting into the dark shadows of the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Halloween! You've just been tricked! It was succubus Nanoha the whole time. In fact, you can never have futa Fate without succubus Nanoha. Here we have Side B of my personal Nanoverse. Succubi and futas… what more could you ask for? This isn't the last you'll see of it either. Though maybe I shouldn't say that because I don't know when I'll do the next. In the mean time, here's a treat. I'll let you guys vote. What do you want to see next for MGLN? Some sort of collection of fluffy ramblings, or a crack fic that I have tucked in my to-do list? For the collection, I plan to write a little poem and make each line into a chapter title. The crack fic is titled "I Definitely Don't Love Nanoha!" and involves a little mad science. Let me know what sounds good if you feel like it. Hope you enjoyed the story and the holiday. Till next time.**


End file.
